


two queens in a king size bed

by sukker_sugar



Series: i'll be your blogging girl in red [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: :o wow didn't know they went together, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, F/F, Humour, Marriage Proposal, Remembrance, Sharing a Bed, VERY not platonic bed sharing, yes its a christmas fic in november shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukker_sugar/pseuds/sukker_sugar
Summary: A quiet Christmas morning, and one big,bigquestionBased ontwo queens in a king size bedby girl in red
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: i'll be your blogging girl in red [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966033
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	two queens in a king size bed

**Author's Note:**

> so this started as based on the song, but kinda branched off fghfjdfhdj

Alya lay on her side as she tiredly awoke that morning. She felt an arm around her side and Marinette’s head pressed between her shoulder blades. Their feet were tangled together, the blanket far from the only thing warming them as cool air filtered through the windows in a draft. 

Alya reached over and pulled out the drawer, grabbing the velvet ring box from the bottom and pulling it closer to her, out of view from Marinette, in case she woke up. 

Alya flipped open the top to quickly admire the golden ring that sat in it, sliding it back to the side table she took it from. She slowly flipped over onto her back, adjusting Marinette’s arm a bit. 

She happily sighed, smiling at the sight of her girlfriend - hopefully soon-to-be-fiance - sleeping peacefully. Marinette’s cheeks were light pink and spattered with freckles, and that alone was enough to make Alya’s heart beat ever so slightly faster. 

Alya placed a light kiss to Marinette’s temple, reluctantly slipping out from the covers and standing up beside the bed. She threw her sweatshirt on and quickly put her hair up, heading out the bedroom and to the kitchen. She filled up the kettle with water from the tap and placed it down on the stove, turning the burner on under it. 

She reached up to a shelf above the counter and grabbed a black tea bag and placed it in a mug that was conveniently next to the burners and on top of a drying pad. She went out to the couch, plopping herself down into the cushions. The lights of the tree along with the few lit candles of the menorah in the apartment shined against the glass, even though the morning light streamed into the room. 

Alya let her head fall back onto the back of the couch, looking up to the ceiling. The past few months had been quiet, a nice change of pace from her and her friends’ lives those past few years. Of course, there had been mental breakdowns o’ plenty, but that came with the grieving process. Alya didn’t think her hair could take much more hair dye. 

The whistle of the kettle brought Alya from her thoughts, provoking her to go over and pour the water into the mug, the flow of the liquid almost mesmerizing. She set the kettle back down after the cup had been filled to the brim, the hazel of the tea leaves spreading and taking over the clear water. She set a timer for four minutes on the microwave. 

She took a step back and leaned against the counter opposite the dishwasher, setting her elbows on her surface, arms almost completely behind her back. It was nice to have quiet, domestic moments like that, she decided. The apartment was almost fully silent, only the heater kicking in for the morning and clock ticking by on the wall could be heard. 

From the corner of her eye, Alya could see Tikki phase through the bedroom door and into the hall space, heading to the kitchen, presumably for breakfast. She dove into the cookie jar, starting to munch on a moderately small pastry. 

When Alya had learned that Marinette was Ladybug, a lot of things had clicked into place, but the only thing she could think of was to fully embrace the girl standing in front of her as she stood crying, still holding the butterfly jewel in a fist. 

Marinette had eventually come out of shock, grabbing onto the fabric of Alya’s shirt in a hugging manner and sobbing. That night was a wild ride of emotions, the road a rocky one. 

The rapid  _ beep-beep-beep _ of the timer brought Alya out of her thoughts once more. She took a sharp breath in to stop the tears daring to spill down her cheeks, stepping forward and lifting the tea bag out of the mug and into the bin. 

There was a  _ creak _ from the direction of the bedroom, prompting Alya to turn her head. Marinette was shuffling out from the room, rubbing her eyes with her wrist, hair falling down around her shoulders. 

Alya chuckled a bit, going over and wapping he into a hug. Marinette smiled and laid a small kiss to Alya’s collarbone. 

“Merry Christmas, M.” Alya said, kissing the top of her head. 

“Merry Christmas, Als.” Marinette replied, laying her head on Alya’s chest. 

“You should have something to eat, maybe a bagel?” Alya suggested, going over to the kitchen and grabbing a T&S Boulangerie Patisserie box out of the pantry, setting it on the counter. 

“Yeah, that would be good.” Marinette said, putting her hair up into a bun as she made her way to a barstool. 

She sat down on the stool as Alya started cutting the bagel in half, resting her chin in her hands as she watched her girlfriend’s handiwork. 

“You have to promise me one thing, though.” Marinette said, watching as Alya swirled around, knife and bagel still in hand. 

“Yeah?” 

“Don’t smush weird things together for my bagel, even if you  _ do _ claim it to be good.”

Alya snorted, turning back to the counter. The two girls growing up with different culinary backgrounds lead to a lot of bickering with flavours and recipes. Marinette could still almost hear herself yelling that no, you  _ shouldn’t  _ mess with the dough and- _ GODDAMMIT ALYA WHY DID YOU PUT  _ EVERYTHING BAGEL _ SEASONING IN THE MIXTURE- _

Marinette watched on as Alya dropped the halves into the toaster, turning around and leaning on the counter, placing a hand on Marinette’s and one supporting her chin. 

“I want to ask you something.” Alya said, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. Marinette cocked her head to the side a bit. “I’ll be right back.” 

Alya stood up and headed towards the bedroom, blowing Marinette a small kiss before going through the door and closing it behind her, leaving Marinette in confusion. Tikki popped her head up from the cookie jar and looked around.

“Where’d Alya go?” Tikki asked, taking another bit out of the cookie between her paws. 

“I don’t know, she just disappeared into the bedroom.” Marinette replied, making Tikki’s eyes widen a bit. The kwami grew a soft smile. 

“I got it!” Alya announced, making her way back to the counter, her hand in her sweatshirt pocket. She leaned over the counter and brought her hand out of her pocket and slid a ring box over the counter. She opened it, making Marinette gasp and smile at the implication. 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you marry me?” Alya asked, a light smile spreading across her lips. 

Marinette covered her mouth and nodded. Alya launched herself over the counter and wrapped the girl in an embrace. She brought her hands to Marinette’s cheeks and cupped them, pressing their foreheads together. 

“I love you.” Marinette breathed, chuckling a bit. Alya pressed their lips together and smiled through it. 

“I love you too, M.” she replied, sliding the ring onto Marinette’s finger. 

“Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is sukker-sugar


End file.
